An Echo of the Spheres
by arirang
Summary: Before the first Zelda was born, there was one Realm, and one Goddess of Time to rule it. Before Link and the Sages sealed Ganondorf in the Evil Realm, there were two Hylians on a quest to save their homeland...[preOoT]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first LoZ fanfic, so I hope it doesn't suck. I feel bad starting this when I have others to finish…hehe…but this idea has been stuck in my head ever since I got Twilight Princess for Christmas and I must get it out!

This happens way before OoT and is based mainly on OoT (such as the map), but it will have elements of the other games drawn into it.

Thanks for reading!

**Summary: **Before the first Zelda was born, there was one Realm of the Living, and the Goddess of Time to rule it. Before Link and the Sages sealed Ganondorf in the Evil Realm, there were two Hylians on a quest to save their homeland…

-----------------------------------

_There's music in the sighing of a reed;  
There's music in the gushing of a rill;  
There's music in all things, if men had ears:  
Their earth is but an echo of the spheres._

_-_Lord Byron

-----------------------------------

Rain poured down in torrents, puddles growing larger into miniature ponds, mud turning softer and dissolving in the bitter, cold water.

The only sound that broke the monotony of the downpour was the steady canter of a horse.

"Tallan!"

A girl sloshed through an enormous puddle, her drenched silver gown clinging to her skin. Upon closer inspection, she was clearly a Hylian, dark hair cascading down to her waist, pale, ivory skin, and large, dark eyes that searched the gray, wet landscape for her horse.

"Tallan, where are you?" she hissed, fearful of attracting unwanted attention. She paused and listened, catching the sound of what might have been hooves meeting rock and mud. "Tallan!" She picked up the hem of her soaked and muddy gown, and hurried through the rain.

The horse whinnied in the distance. The dark-haired Hylian now increased her pace to an awkward jog, her pointed ears straining to catch another sound from her mare. Finally, Tallan came into view, on the verge of entering a gargantuan, sinister forest.

"Tallan, where are you going? Come back here!" cried the girl, throwing all caution to the rain as she broke into a sprint. "What's the matter? Tallan!"

The mare in question disappeared into the shadows of the trees. The girl sobbed, catching her breath as she paused at the brink of the forest. "By the Goddess, love, what is wrong with you?"

Hitching up her gown once more, she continued on, her heart racing as she remembered the tales the elders told of the forest.

_"Aye, monsters inhabit those evil trees, monsters unlike the risen corpses and Hylian-eating spiders you find out on Hyrule Field."_

_"More than monsters—that forest is the territory of the…"_

"Light Elves," she whispered in terror, breaking into a clearing where a boy gently stroked her horse.

The boy looked up, startled, and they stared at each other for a long moment. The boy had fair hair, the color of the sun, and eyes as blue as the summer sky. He looked strong in his warrior's tunic, his blue eyes gazing back like a hardened fighter.

"Is this your horse?" asked the boy, dropping his hand from Tallan's cheek.

Attempting to ignore him, she clicked softly with her tongue, and Tallan plodded obediently back. Her arms wrapped themselves around the mare's neck, and burying her face in her damp mane (for she was too frightened to look back at the boy), she whispered, "Why did you run away? You scared me so much." Tallan whickered softly in reply.

"She's beautiful," said the boy awkwardly. "What's her name?"

"Tallan," answered the girl, still pressing her nose to the mare and inhaling deeply. It was good to smell the sweet, musky scent of her favorite horse, after all the trouble she had given, thought the dark-haired Hylian. Suddenly and sharply, she glanced up, matching his gaze with her own fierce glare. "What were you doing to her?"

The boy threw his hands up in an innocent gesture, a look of confusion on his face. "Nothing! I was merely resting here, enjoying the rain, and she walked up to me," he explained, a pleading note in his voice.

The girl narrowed her eyes, glowering even more, if possible. "No one, not even you, Light Elf, 'rests here' innocently and pets a royal mare in complete virtuousness," she snapped.

His eyes widened. "You're Dark Elf royalty?" he asked.

She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, silently berating herself for being so absentminded. "No," she said, her voice unsteady. "I work as a servant for the Royal Family, and I…I was caring for the horses when this one got away…"

The boy's lips twitched upward in a half-smile. "As pretty as you are, royalty, you couldn't fool a fish," he said with a mere hint of a chuckle. "I am Arath, the Light Elf King's champion warrior and personal bodyguard."

She stared in surprise, barely managing to stammer out her own name. "Ma-Marollo…"

"A princess?"

Marollo nodded reluctantly.

Arath's grin widened just the slightest bit, and his waist bent into a polite bow. "Your Majesty," he said, a little teasingly.

She shifted weight, feeling uneasy. "Everyone will be really worried when they wake up and see I'm gone," she told him, glancing up through the leaves. The sky had passed twilight and was now descending into a deeper blue, though it was barely discernible through the thick covering of rain clouds.

"Will you tell them you met a Light Elf warrior?" One eyebrow cocked up jokingly. "Are you frightened of me?"

Marollo shook her head vigorously. "You're not fearsome at all," she said, and he laughed.

"I've killed many of your kind, those that tried to assassinate my King and those who were drafted onto the battlefield," said Arath. "You still aren't frightened?"

"This war is foolish and pointless, anyway," Marollo answered, fire burning in her night-colored eyes. "If you killed me, you'd accomplish nothing, princess or not."

Arath's smile faded and his voice grew serious again. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason everyone's pointing fingers and killing each other is that the Phoenix is gone, right?" Marollo concluded triumphantly, "The only way to stop the bloodshed is to bring the Phoenix back!"

"Easy for you to say, princess," said Arath. "Don't you think countless numbers have already tried?" But he waited almost eagerly for her answer, as if he was expecting a specific reply.

"The roost of the Phoenix, according to the legends, is supposed to touch the Sacred Realm, correct? So the Phoenix probably flew into the Sacred Realm, back where it came from!"

Arath walked over to her through the mud, and raised a hand towards her. Marollo held her breath in apprehension, but he was merely reaching to pet Tallan's neck. "I have been thinking about the Phoenix for the past few months," he told her. "I have reached the same conclusion as well. I suggested the idea to my King and the Council a few days ago, but they rejected it as nonsense. 'Warriors are only hired to fight,' they said. 'You are out of your place in this Council.'"

Marollo brightened immediately. "That's what I've been telling Father, too!" she exclaimed. "I can't tell if he agrees with me or not, though. All he cares about is killing off you Light Elves."

"I'm afraid that's the mindset of all my people, too," replied Arath, smiling dryly. "I have been considering a course of action recently."

"As in…a plan to get the Phoenix back?" asked Marollo.

"Yes," he said, slightly impatient. "As I was saying, I decided to slip away from my King and travel on myself to the roost. Would you like to accompany me?"

She breathed in excitement, "So you're really going to go?"

"Your words have proved to me that I should, that my theory isn't just 'nonsense'."

"I'd love to go!" Marollo paused in thought. "But…what would I tell my parents? And won't I be more of a hindrance to you? I really have no talents to offer."

"You're a princess. Surely you have the qualities of your father, a King," said Arath.

"Qualities…?" asked Marollo, confused.

"For instance, the Royal Houses are supposedly skilled in magic, more so than the commoners."

"Oh! Like magic! I suppose so…a little…"

Arath suddenly extended his hand. "Marollo, I'm a warrior, not a sorcerer. Your magic and other gifts will probably help a lot on the journey," he said. "If you don't mind, would you like to meet here again in three days' twilight, to discuss further plans?"

"Will we leave then?"

"Most likely. You should bring a change of clothes, rations, and a sleeping mat. I'll provide the rest."

"Three days is such a short time…" Marollo trailed off. She suddenly grinned at him and cheerfully accepted his hand. "I'll see you then, Arath."

He squeezed her fingers in a final handshake. She noticed briefly that his hands were rough and calloused, a swordsman's hand. "So you will come?" he asked.

"Of course! I don't go back on my word." She mounted Tallan nimbly just as the rain ceased. "Arath…"

"Yes?" The warrior had been walking away in the other direction, but he turned at his name.

"What were you really doing here before Tallan and I met you?"

Arath smiled mysteriously back. "Just what I told you. Resting here and enjoying the rain," he answered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure you were. Well, good-bye!"

"Farewell."

Smiling to herself, Marollo prodded Tallan into a comfortable trot home.

---------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" demanded her father as she entered the castle gates. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

Marollo looked down at him from Tallan's back, rain and mud still dripping from her clothes. "I got up early to let Tallan out of the stables, when she ran away," answered his daughter, dismounting and spraying rainwater onto his velveteen robes. "Whoops, sorry, Father."

Marollo's mother emerged from the castle, flustered as she hurried to see what the commotion was all about. "Oh my goodness, Marollo, where in the name of the Goddess have you been?" she said as she rushed across the courtyard. She was about to give the girl a hug until she got a really good look at her. "What happened to you?"

The Dark Elf King said matter-of-factly, "She 'got up early to let Tallan out of the stables, when the horse ran away.'"

"You get yourself inside and cleaned up right now," ordered the Queen, regaining her composure. "You should know better than to run after the beast, and get one of the trackers to hunt it down."

"Yes, Mother," answered Marollo meekly, squelching past her and into the castle. "And 'it' is not a 'beast', she is a mare," she muttered darkly.

"Marollo," called her father warningly, but the princess had disappeared inside.

Rhosyn was waiting for her, a duster in hand as she stood by the stairwell, and hands perched on plump hips. "Missy…" she began.

Marollo gave her nursemaid the absolutely fiercest glare she had.

The middle-aged Sheikah grinned in reply. "If you really don't want the lecture I have in mind, you'd better get up to your bath."

Upstairs, a rose-water bath was indeed waiting for her in her bathroom. Marollo made sure the door was locked behind her before throwing off her gown and sinking into the warm, fragrant water.

A Light Elf. What would her parents say about that? She sighed deeply as she wriggled comfortably in the tub, sending ripples around her body. If everything went according to plan, it would be strange traveling with a Light Elf. While they awoke during the day and rested during the night, Dark Elves did the exact opposite. Light Elves can see wonderfully during the day, while Dark Elves see best during the night. How could two peoples so different be a part of the same species?

How could they hate each other so much?

The Flight of the Phoenix, as many called it, had occurred before Marollo was born…fifteen years ago. She had never been taught anything but hatred for her Hylian counterparts. And only a few hours ago, she had been conversing with one, agreeing to meet him again.

"Don't think you can take all day, missy, breakfast will be in half an hour."

Marollo looked up to find Rhosyn looming ominously over her tub. "I thought I locked the door," said the princess.

"I've been taking care of you your entire life," said Rhosyn teasingly. "You still underestimate my Sheikah abilities?"

Marollo splashed water on her nursemaid in playfulness. "It was cold out there. I'm enjoying myself."

"Well, you can 'enjoy yourself' for only five more minutes, young miss. You know the Queen is waiting downstairs to give you a decent scolding." Rhosyn bent down and picked up the ruined gown. "Though all the scolding they've given you over the years haven't bred the boyishness out of you, has it? Still running around in the mud like a right man, aren't you, princess?"

She scowled, "I was trying to find Tallan. I wasn't worried about something as trivial as keeping my clothes clean. And it was raining. Besides, leave the reprimanding to Mother."

Marollo climbed out of the bath and dried herself briefly with a towel. Rhosyn thrust a dress at her, a deep red satin, rubies embroidered around the neckline. "You'd better wear this," said the Sheikah. "You know how the Queen loves this dress. This might placate her a bit tonight."

The princess began slipping into the dress when she exclaimed, "You enchanted it!"

Rhosyn chuckled, "Don't complain, missy. It's going to save your skin, you know."

And so, Marollo found herself dragging the long hem down the stairs, Rhosyn at her heels, dreading the battle to come and hoping the enchantment would work. Servants waiting at the door to the dining hall bowed low, before beckoning her inside.

"Marollo, sit down," said her father, the Royal Family already seated around a breakfast feast. No one, not Father, Mother, or her younger brother Geric had started eating yet. The atmosphere was grim…and the princess obeyed warily.

"You lied to us," said the Queen harshly, immediately.

"I—I didn't—what do you mean? No! Why would I lie to you?" said Marollo, very confused and very offended.

Father spoke, and the cold note in his voice commanded absolute silence. "We sent out trackers to make sure you had been true to your word," he explained icily.

"I was trying to find Tallan!" she defended herself, but felt dread sinking deep into her gut. "Besides, why were you so paranoid? You didn't trust me?"

"These are evil times, Marollo. We were worried that something may have happened that we needed to know about," said her mother.

"Which was the case, "said the King. "The trackers brought back…startling information."

Her brother, Geric, sneered, "You met a _Light Elf_."

"Geric!" admonished Mother.

"No, Geric is correct. Judging from the deepness of your footprints, you stood there with him for nearly twenty minutes." The King's eyes were positively glacial as they gazed levelly at his daughter. His voice grew as hard as flint. "What information did you reveal to him?"

"N—Nothing, Father," she stammered. "I was looking for Tallan and when I found her, he was petting her, and we talked about horses. I didn't reveal anything! I—I don't even know his name!" She prayed silently, _Why isn't my enchanted dress working? Goddess, help me!_

The Dark Elf King narrowed his eyes. "You had better be right—for _your_ sake. We have recorded his scent, and our best wolf-dog pack will be released after lunch. Until we have captured the Light Elf and tortured all information from him, you will remain in your room, only to be let out for relieving yourself and for meals. And now, we may eat." He picked up a scone and turned to smile sadly at her. "Daughter, it could've been much worse."

Marollo decided that it was the most dismal breakfast she had ever had.

--------------------------------------

Hehe had to edit this. This is kind of a boring start...hopefully, it'll get better. Sorry about that! (ergh I hate first chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I am feeling really bad about leaving my other fics behind...grrr... All righty, this chapter is a little slow, too, but hopefully the story will pick up the pace after this. And as you can see, I changed the title. I was thinking about this fic one day and suddenly realized that it was going to take a new direction.

Happy V Day. Feeling a bit angsty. And it's all my friend's fault, who I know will be reading this. :P Again, thanks for reading.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning found Marollo gazing glumly out her window.

Rhosyn was tidying up the room when she said over her shoulder, "Missy, you'd better go to sleep. Dawn's breaking."

"I know," she said dejectedly from her seat without turning.

The Sheikah sighed, "Oh, princess. War is hard, isn't it? At least you can close those curtains."

Marollo made no move. "The light isn't strong enough to hurt your eyes yet."

"Young miss…" Rhosyn crossed over and took the girl's hands. "I heard about what happened."

Marollo ignored her.

"You grew up never knowing peace in your kingdom, child, and that's hard. But do you know what's harder? Watching your kingdom crumble into pieces as it descends into the evil of war."

The princess sighed, "Oh, the old days are long gone, Rhosyn. Leave it be."

The nursemaid's voice was hard, and Marollo looked up in surprise. "You did not know what it was like to have the Phoenix here, keeping the Realm in harmony, so you don't know what we've lost."

"You were there…?"

"Yes," answered Rhosyn. "Your father was not even a decade old yet, but I was a young woman and I understood what had happened."

Marollo's eyes grew bright. "Tell me," she pleaded, now turning from the window.

"You ought to go to sleep. This is a long story."

"Please!"

Rhosyn chortled at the expression on the princess's face. "Well, close those curtains," she said.

Marollo hurried to obey, and Rhosyn began the story.

"Well, you know the five races of the Realm of the Living?"

"Zora, Goron, Sheikah, Gerudo, and Light and Dark Hylian."

"Yes." Rhosyn cleared her throat. "When I was a young girl, I lived with all the Sheikah of the Realm in Kakariko Village. All the races lived in peace and prosperity…to an extent. When I was only a toddler, the first Interracial War occurred."

"So the one we're in right now is the second?" asked Marollo.

Rhosyn smiled dryly. "No, it's the fourth. As I was saying, the races often killed, but it was to kill lesser animals as nourishment. Zoras, for example, would kill, but would kill only fish. The first Interracial War was when the races learned to kill each other. It was brief and mild, only three years, and ended when the leaders of each race came together and signed a treaty.

"Of course, once the races had learned to kill each other, their was a hunger for such killing that they wished to satisfy." She closed her eyes. "I still remember the day that our Sheikah leader stood up on that stage and announced his decision. He had decided to ally with the Hylian King, a Light Elf at that time, and make plans to conquer all of Hyrule. Of course, when the second Interracial War started, our generals made several strategic mistakes and we suffered a crushing loss. That is when the Dark Elves started blaming the Light Elf King—and all the Light Elves, too—for the defeat. A certain Dark Elf assassinated the Light Elf King and took the throne.

"He was your grandfather."

Marollo looked at her in surprise.

"The Light Elves weren't pleased about that, of course, and the two subraces split apart, the Sheikah with them. I was a lady-in-waiting to your mother, so I stayed with the Dark Elves. My cousin, though, was a guard of a Light Elf noble, and he was forced to go with his master. The Light Elves fled to Lake Hylia, and the Dark Elves remained in Hyrule Castle Town."

"Then why are we here, in this makeshift fort near the forest?"

Rhosyn smiled. "I'm getting there. So, the Light Elves stole over one day while most everyone was asleep, and set fire to the town. Most managed to escape—and that is why we are here today—but your grandfather saw this as sufficient reason to attack the Light Elves. So began the third Interracial War."

"What about the Phoenix? That's why we're fighting this war, right?" asked Marollo.

"Do you know much about the Phoenix?" The princess shook her head. "The legends say that the Phoenix lived far north of Hyrule, deep within the marshes. The Phoenix's tears kept the waters of Hyrule pure, and a flap of its massive wings could start an earthquake or gentle winds, a violent storm or life-giving rain, a volcano or a sunny day. Its song, however, was the most beautiful and, perhaps, important thing about it. Its song kept the plants growing, kept the circle of life moving. Anyone who heard it, according to the legend, forgot all hatred or evil emotions he ever felt and experienced only happiness, comfort, and peace. It had a number of different songs that could do amazing things, like distort time and magically transport people to other places.

"During the course of the third Interracial War, though, the Phoenix left…as simple as that. Everyone felt a sudden lack—a sudden coldness in the atmosphere, and the crops started withering. The waters grew contaminated, and the Zoras were forced to close off their Domain to all foreigners in order to keep them habitable. The weather grew out of control, and volcanoes and earthquakes occurred erratically, killing many Gorons. The desert grew drier than ever, and the temperatures more extreme.

"Everybody began accusing each other. The two subraces of Hylians, of course, were still fighting, and this spilled over into the fourth Interracial War, the current war. The other races pointed fingers at everyone and no one. And that is why Hyrule is in chaos today," concluded Rhosyn. "All right, your goodnight story is over."

"How did the Phoenix come to be? What is its roost like?" asked Marollo eagerly.

Rhosyn gave her a strange look. "Missy, go to bed."

"But…"

The Sheikah cut her off with an abrupt hand gesture, pointing to the window, where sunlight filtered in. "If your parents catch you up at this hour, oh, Goddess, you're going to get it," she said. "Go to bed."

"Just one question…"

Rhosyn pushed Marollo firmly away from the window with the final word. "I said, g_o to bed_!"

----------------------------------

_She was singing a wordless tune, a simple, sweet and clear melody. The scenery around her was breathtaking. All around her, a rustic pasture stretched lazily with the sun setting behind the stone walls in an explosion of red, orange, and purple._

_Obeying her song, a palomino sauntered towards her, nibbling her neck fondly as the mare reached her._

_"Epona, goddess of horses," she murmured into the horse's neck, entwining her fingers in soft, white mane. "Love, will you go many gallops to rescue me? It will be a perilous journey."_

_The mare whinnied softly._

_"Go to him, for me. Tell him that I need him, that the future needs him. Bring him back to me safely. Hurry! I will be waiting for you," she said, planting a kiss beneath the horse's great, calm eye. "I will be waiting, love…"_

_The palomino took off with a reassuring toss of her head, leaping easily over the gate and into the splash of color beyond the horizon…_

"Well, if you really don't want breakfast and a chance to stretch your arms out of this room, missy, that's fine with me," said Rhosyn in annoyance.

Marollo yawned, buried comfortably within her bedcovers and comforters. "Oh, Rhosyn, I had such a beautiful dream…"

"More beautiful than that breakfast feast going cold downstairs?" Rhosyn tossed clothing for the night at her. "It's already four hours till midnight. You'd better hurry up."

She grimaced, "I can't just have breakfast up here?"

"You don't want to get out of this room for an hour or so? Get some fresh air?"

"No." Marollo sighed despondently as she adjusted her skirt. "I'd rather not face my parents again."

Rhosyn glanced at her, a look full of understanding. "Well, I'll bring up a tray, then," she said finally. "If you find yourself bored, miss, there's always embroidery to work on, and lessons to attend."

"Absolutely thrilling," said the princess, making a face.

The Sheikah gave a knowing smile before leaving the room and closing the door.

Sinking back into her bed, Marollo sighed deeply, wearily. "Tallan," she murmured, remembering the palomino mare in her dream. "Did you hear my message? Will you go?"

She remembered the intensity in that Light Elf's blue eyes, a stunning blue the color of deep water.

"And Arath…will you come?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging on her door. Marollo was about to tell the knocker to come in when magic forced the door open anyway.

"Princess!" spluttered a guard as he stumbled into her room, panting from the run. "You-You didn't…"

Her father soon followed, much more dignified, though rage was also written over his face. "Marollo, can you explain this?" He held up a wrought piece of metal.

"What is that?" she asked, stunned, seeing Rhosyn catch up to the men and pause, staring at her.

"The lock on the stable gates," said the King. "Broken, as you can see."

"How could I break the lock? I've been in this magic-resistant room all day, all night!" said Marollo heatedly.

"It was _your_ horse," he said, shaking the lock in her face. "Your precious mare, Tallan, broke through the stable gates and ran off! I know it's your doing, somehow." His eyes probed hers, searching intensely for any sign of weakness.

"What—What do you mean? I couldn't possibly have…" She looked up pleadingly at her father.

Rhosyn curtsied low to the King before saying quietly, "Your Majesty, I assure you that she was in her room the entire time. I was going to bring up breakfast, in fact."

The King gave the Sheikah a suspicious glance, but his trust in the family servant finally won out. "Well, then. We are sorry about your mare," he said to his daughter, as apologetically as his steely voice could muster. "I shall send out a party to hunt her down."

Marollo curtsied respectfully. "Thank you, Father."

Her father and the guard left the room. Watching them leave, Rhosyn smiled. "I never did bring your breakfast up. Excuse me for a moment." Her nursemaid closed and locked the door securely as she left.

Marollo rocked back on her heels, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. She would have to send Rhosyn off on an errand, pack up her things, and wait until the coming dawn.

_Arath, you are coming…_

----------------------------------------

Rhosyn had made sure Marollo was safely in bed before locking the princess into her room for the day.

And suddenly, as she slipped silently into comfortable traveling clothes and retrieved her pack from under her bed, she realized that there was no way Arath could reach her and rescue her. Her room was magic-proofed, and her door was locked…

Groaning soundlessly, Marollo pounded her pillows in frustration. How could she have forgotten something so important? She peeked out the window hesitantly, squinting against the bright light. There was no sign of Tallan and Arath, but then again, they wouldn't be galloping to the fort in broad daylight, would they?

She had been so excited the night before, barely controlling the adrenaline flowing through her as she had forced herself to embroider roses on a curtain…and how was she to overcome this obstacle?

"That took you a while to figure out, missy."

Marollo spun around, exclaiming, "Rhosyn!"

Rhosyn materialized out of the shadows in a corner of the room. "If you're going to make a dramatic escape, you might as well figure out _how_ to escape," said the nursemaid dryly.

Feeling her face flush red, Marollo said nervously, "Oh…yes, I…"

"I am Sheikah. How many times must I tell you?"

"Huh?" asked the princess, perplexed.

Rhosyn smiled as she shuffled over to the dark-haired girl. "You have been like a daughter to me," she explained, picking up Marollo's pack and looking through it. "Of _course_ I followed you that twilight when you chased Tallan into the forest! When Tallan broke out from her stables, I knew that you had a hand in it."

"So you were the one—" gasped Marollo.

"No. I didn't tell your father. He found out himself." Rhosyn nodded in satisfaction as she closed the pack again. "You remembered to pack everything. Excellent."

"Wait. You're going to help me?"

The Sheikah grinned fiendishly. "I've taken off the magic-proofing temporarily. You might as well go ahead and open the window, so he'll see you when he comes. It should be soon, now."

"What about the guards?"

"I drugged them, of course."

"And what will Mother and Father think happened?"

"Perhaps Arath is a sorcerer and overcame the magical boundaries. The pack hasn't been sent out yet, so how should they know?"

Marollo snorted, "You thought of everything." She crossed over to the other side of the room and threw open the window. Blinding light illuminated the room, and Marollo struggled to see through the radiance. She heard a soft whinny and the sound of faint hoof beats, and sighed in relief. "That's Tallan, all right."

Rhosyn thrust the pack at her. "Take it. I put in some bread that will give you nourishment, bread that the Sheikah use on long trips."

"Rhosyn…" Marollo took the pack and smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'll miss you a lot."

The old woman shoved at her playfully. "You're coming back in no time, of course," she said. "It'll be a bit boring without you to boss around." Rhosyn drew Marollo into a brief, warm hug. "Come back safely. Arath is every inch a warrior—he will protect you."

"I'll be home before you know it," said Marollo as they parted.

Rhosyn pointed towards the light. "They're right out the window, now. You ought to leave."

The Dark Elf shouldered the pack and leaned out the window. There was Tallan, patiently bearing the Light Elf warrior. Rhosyn threw a rope out.

Arath called up softly, wary of the guards, "I'll catch you."

Marollo gave one last, fleeting glance at her nursemaid and friend before leaping, sliding down the rope into Arath's arms. She looked up to see Rhosyn shutting the window firmly, and felt a pain slice through her beneath her breastbone.

Arath placed Marollo gently behind her on the mare's back. "Hold on tight," he said, nudging Tallan into a swift gallop away from the castle. "So, Marollo, how are you?"

"Fine," she answered, arms tight around his waist.

"Tallan came to me last night," he said. "Kept on neighing and pushing me with her nose. I finally understood that she wanted me to mount her, and the moment I did, she took off for your castle. What happened?"

"My parents found out about our meeting, so they locked me up in my room and were going to hunt you down with our best wolf-dogs," explained Marollo. She patted Tallan's rump, earning a fond whicker. "Thanks, love," she told her mare. "So, Arath, we're heading north, right?"

"No."

Marollo gave him a curious glance.

"We are going back to the Light Elf camp. I never did get to properly pack, you know. Tallan wouldn't let me."

Marollo murmured, "Okay, then. Thank you for coming…" She rested her cheek against his back, trying not to let the soothing gait of the gallop lull her into sleep.


End file.
